The Letter
by qsmadslvr
Summary: Darien finds a letter that could change everything. This is my first fanfic so please R & R.


 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**"The Letter"**

Spoilers:  Brother's Keeper.

A/N: What if Darien didn't come back that next week.

Disclaimer:  Don't own 'em only wish I did.

Darien ran out of the Agency after reading the letter Kevin had left for him. He didn't want anyone to know how upset he actually was. As he drove away, Bobby ran out after him hoping to stop him and find out what was bothering him.

~*~*~*~

_Several months later Darien had disappeared once again.  He was fighting with his emotions and felt he had only one place to turn._

"Bobby? What is going on with Darien?  This seems to be becoming a bit of a problem.  Ever since the mRNA incident he's been on edge, and doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone.  Except...you...so I'm asking you Bobby please... if you know anything, anything at all." Claire asked as she looked at a very uneasy Bobby Hobbes. 

"I '**_REALLY'_ **don't know Claire."  Bobby commented.  He was worried too, but he just couldn't let the keep know that, besides maybe Fawkes would do the same as always and come back on his own.  The thing was Hobbes had no idea how wrong he really was.

"I'm sorry keep, I haven't the slightest idea what's going on."  Bobby paused then turned back uneasily to Claire.  "Maybe, we should just leave him alone for a while and he'll come back as always."

Claire threw up her hands and stormed out of the room in defeat.

~*~*~*~*

_Three days passed and Darien still hadn't returned._

Claire was getting worried about Darien.  It had been three days and he was going to be needing a shot soon.  Wandering down the hall she somehow ended up at Bobby's office.  She stood at the door watching him before clearing her throat and trying to get his attention.

"Uhm… Bobby?"  Hobbes looked up from his paperwork in curiosity as to her sudden appearance.  "I think that it might be a good idea for you to go see if Darien's alright?" 

"I really don't think he'd like that Claire.  You know how he is.  He'd get upset then he'd go into this big old thing about why we should just leave him alone, then I'd feel bad he'd feel bad and we'd eventually just end up right back here where we started."

"I know Bobby, but I'm his 'keeper' and I say you go.  You've got to at least try.  Besides, what kind of a friend would you be if you didn't.  Just go, see if he's okay, and let me know."

"Fine. Fine I'll go but…"

**"**I** 'said' **GO!"

~*~*~*

Bobby pulled up to Darien's apartment, and noticed that his car was nowhere to be found. So, he decided to ask some of his neighbor's.   But no one knew anything, except the landlord said he packed up about two days ago. So bobby, decided to try going to Darien's Aunt Celia's place.  He was hoping, that he'd be 'there'.

~*~*~*~

Thoughts formed in Darien's mind as he rummaged through the boxes of Kevin's things. 

"**Kevin…if only…you…gave Claire…the formula…to get this damn gland…out of my head."**

"There you are!"   Bobby said as he came through the door.  

"Hobbes?  What on earth are you doing here?"  Darien asked in surprise. "I didn't want anyone to know where I was."

"That much I figured out myself… but, if I didn't you know you'd be dead in three days anyway."

"May-be?  But, I'll tell ya Hobbesy, at this point I really don't give a damn if I live or die.  I just want out of 'this' place and 'no one, not the agency not you not anyone to tie me down'."  

"I thought we were friends partner",  Bobby said while wiping away the ever present tears.

"Well, you thought '**wrong'**.  Now get out of here!  NOW!"

"Nope no can do my friend at least not until you tell me what's wrong?  Partners tell each other when their in trouble.  'And', they don't run out on each other my friend."  Bobby pointed out.

"Its just…I just need some time…some time alone.  Is that so wrong?!"

"No, but you're still not telling me what's going on with you partner."

"Oh freakin' well Hobbes!  I'm not going to tell ya man alright!"

"Fine… But…"

"What'd I say Hobbes?!"

~*~*~*

Bobby turned around and stormed out of the room and down the stairs.  He wasn't leaving he just thought that Fawkes could use some space.  The living room seemed to be space enough.

He sat down on the sofa with a **_thud_** to wait.  "Ow!  You sure could use a new sofa my friend."  Bobby said to no one in particular.  "Oh well, at least it's a place to sit for now."

After a bit Bobby decided to go to the kitchen and fix himself something to eat.  However there wasn't much of anything there so he decided to go shopping and pick up a few things.

~*~*~*~

Alex walked into the keep as Claire was about to leave.  She hadn't heard from Bobby and decided to go look for herself.

Alex saw that Claire was upset about 'something' as she walked through the door.  Which made her become instantly alarmed. 

"What's wrong Claire?"  Alex asked while reaching out and stopping Claire in mid stride to get her attention.  Claire fought back the tears, but the look of worry remained.

"Its Darien, I think he's...he's gone off the deep end this time."

"What do you mean?  He's always a little off kilter."

Claire stopped short and looked at Alex with a look of estrangement.  "Not Bobby…Darien."  Alex nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, right the short, bald one."

"NO!"  Alex led Claire to a chair by the computer while laughing.

"Just trying to lighten the mood Claire, go on."  Alex said as they sat down and Claire continued.

"Darien, he took off without saying a word not even to Bobby."

"Oh boy!"  Alex commented.

"That's what 'I' thought.  But, Bobby said he wanted to leave Darien alone.  I had to coax him to even go looking for him."

"That's a bit distressing."  Alex inserted.

"I know, now do you mind driving me to the Airport.  I think I have an idea where he might be and I want to get there before Darien..."

Alex stood and before Claire could finish Alex was pulling her along behind her.  "No, I don't mind Claire.  But, there's just one thing... I'm coming with you."

"I won't argue with that!  I'm betting their at Darien's Aunt Celia's chateau."

"Alright Claire, but can we hurry?  I know as well as you that Fawkes is more than likely headed straight into quicksilver madness as we speak."

"Precisely!"  Claire said as they reached the main floor.  The two walked down the hall with the intention of heading straight to the airport.  Even if the official wouldn't pay for the tickets it was necessary.

As they passed the official's office they were stopped abruptly.

"Dammit!"  The two women said in unison.

"Is there a problem ladies?"  The official asked.

"Well...yes there is sir!  It's ...its."  Claire started.

"It's Fawkes, we're afraid if we don't..."  Alex began to finish for Claire, but was stopped by none other than the official once again.

The official raised a hand and grunted stopping the exchange.

"Ladies, I know full well the condition Agent Fawkes may or may not be in, however we have work to do.  Bobby can handle Darien on his own.  As he has proved time and time again."

"But sir..."

"Ladies!  Uh huh...that will be enough!  Alex, I believe you have a few phone numbers to trace."

She looked at the man quizzically which he in turn motioned for Ebert's to hand her a paper.

"This is Agent Fawkes's phone log for the last twenty four hours before he disappeared.  Find out who he was talking to and why miss Monroe.  And, while you're at it you might want to pray we find him."  Alex nodded and was out the door.

"Miss Keeply, you need to see if that tracker in Darien's tattoo is still workable if you would?" 

"Aw Crap!"  The official and Ebert's looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry sir!  It's just that I'm afraid I forgot all about the tracker...on it right away."  Before anyone had a chance to say another word she was out the door and headed straight to the keep.

"Ebert's!"

"Yes sir?"

"If everything goes well we should have Fawkes safe and sound back here before he goes into quicksilver madness. Am I right?"

Ebert's smiled brightly and was about to answer.  But, just as quickly as it came the smile faded.  "What if we don't sir?"

"Shut up Ebert's!  That is NOT an option."

Ebert's shut up abruptly as he clutched the files to his chest he was holding and stood silently behind the official.

~*~*~

Darien's stomach started growling horrendously forcing him  to go find something to eat. 

"Hey!  **My Friend!** "  Darien said sarcastically the minute he saw Bobby.  

Bobby had just about finished putting away the groceries he'd bought when he heard Fawkes.  The sound of him startled bobby so much that  he hit his head on the shelf as he was getting up.  Bobby walked out from behind the cupboard with one hand on his head, wincing at the pain.  

"Hey ya want somethin' to eat _Fawkes?  You didn't have much of anything to eat around here my friend.  So, I got us some groceries.  They should be able to last us a few days at least.  If you 'plan' to be here that long that is partner.  Otherwise we can use 'em for the return trip."_

_"Whatever!  What ya got HOBBES?!"  Darien asked mockingly._

Bobby shrugged it off and went on.  "Anything you want my friend."

"Let's see…I've got a foot long sub here Ham, turkey, and roast beef.  How's that sound my friend?"  Darien shot a glare at Hobbes for the comment, but it didn't seem to phase him at all.

"That's fine Hobbes, as long as its food.  'Cause I'm starvin' here man!"

Darien sat at the table across from Hobbes calmer than he was before this all started.  As Hobbes got ready to take that first bite Darien looked up from his 'own' food apologetically. 

"Hobbes, about earlier.  I'm sorry man.  I really am.  It's  just…I...I didn't want anyone to find me here...ya know?"

Bobby nodded his head in agreement and shrugged his shoulders.  "This …so … by ..."  Bobby said around the mouthful of food he was eating.

"What'd you say, man?  You know Hobbes, you're really hard to understand with your mouth 'that' full."  Darien couldn't hold back the laughter that brought tears to his eyes.  Hobbes looked like a little monkey with its cheeks full of fruit.  His eyes were bulging and everything.

Bobby didn't seem to mind none and swallowed hard before talking again.

"Its not funny to laugh at yer partner my friend, especially when he's tryin' to help you out."

"I'm sorry man, but that…I couldn't stop myself."  Darien pointed at Bobby's cheeks before starting on another laughing fit.

"You're forgiven, this time my friend.  What I was saying was that this is real good food Bobby Hobbes style. Oh yes and I accept your apology."

"Hobbes, you didn't cook it, you bought it down the street from Mrs. Barber at the local grocery store.  She makes the best sandwiches in town."

"You'll have to give the compliments to the Chef then!"  Bobby said.

"Oh, believe me when I say  I have, many times!  They've always been this good for as long as I can remember.  Thanks Hobbes, but I really need to get back to finding what I was looking for."  Darien pushed away from the table and got ready to leave.

"What exactly 'are' you looking for Fawkesy?"

"Its something "**Kevin**" gave me before he left home several years ago."

"Maybe I can help.  Tell me what it is and Bobby Hobbes can have it found in no time at all my friend."

"Well, actually Hobbes I can't remember what it is...exactly.  Its been too long since I saw it last.  It was before the Agency, it was even before I was a thief.  But, I 'do' know its here, and I know its important.  I called and asked Aunt Celia about it before I left.  She says she remembered it.  But, couldn't remember much about it."  Darien looked at the table and began tracing the designs on it  with his finger while the other hand was in his pocket.

"You called your aunt?  That's great, old people really need to know somebody cares.  I remember when…"  Darien didn't hear Hobbes ramblings and cut him off.

"Yeah, I did!  She's doing pretty good.  She always seems to talk about my Uncle Peter though.  She paints a lot too...I guess it helps.    Anyway… I gotta get back to what I was doing.  Thanks for lunch man.  Go ahead and make yourself at home.  If you need anything you know where I am."  Darien disappeared around the corner by the stairs to wash up before he did anything.  He wasn't about to even think of not washing his hands after what happened the last time.

"I think I 'will' make myself at home."  Bobby said through a yawn and stretch and stretched out on the sofa for a nap.

When Darien returned from the bathroom he started shaking his head at his partner.  He was already asleep.  "I guess you were pretty tired little buddy."  Darien said to himself.  Walking across the room to a small chest against the wall he pulled out a beautifully crocheted afghan and laid it over Hobbes who accepted it gladly.

~*~*~*~*~*

Peering in the box he had been working on Darien picked up a book that looked to be well worn.  So worn in fact that the wording had worn right off of it.  Just as he was about to open it, an envelope fell to the floor.  Looking to the floor slightly startled he saw an envelope with his name on it laying next to his foot.

" I wonder what this is?"  Darien asked of himself as he picked up the envelope.  Once he held it in his hands he caressed it quickly and within seconds had it open and unfolded the letter that was inside.  Which he began to read.

~*~*~*~*

Dear Darien:

As you sit here reading this letter I know you're wondering why I left this letter for you?  At the same time my only hope for you is that you are well.  Just remember that as you read this.  In answer to your question as to why I left this letter.  Let me put this as simple and straight forward as possible.

Many years ago… Uncle Peter was involving me in his experiments as you remember. 

(**Darien began to think back to when he and Kevin were children.  Uncle Peter was always doing this or that with Kevin.   Aunt Celia  always told him to put up his experiments and let Kevin be a kid.  She also wanted him to involve Darien more.  But, he never wanted any part of it.  Even if he 'was' smart enough.  She told Peter once many years ago to take a break and go fishing with the boys.  But what she didn't know was that he would always take the experiments with them no matter what he agreed to.   Tears came to Darien's eyes.  He so  wished he had been noticed more by his uncle *and* Kevin for that matter!  So what if he had no interest in the EXPERIMENTS they should have cared more...**) 

Uncle Peter told me to write this letter if anything should happen to him.  Which I neglected at first, but then you became the concern brother.  Yes, you.  Do you remember the lab explosion Uncle Peter was in?  He didn't die Dare. You see brother, he's more like you than you even realize.  You two are the same in more ways than you know.  So here it is Uncle Peter had himself implanted with a gland.  He said it was to make sure no one died, but him if it didn't work.

He told me a few years before that, that  he had developed a synthetic gland.  I wondered a lot about it?   Curiosity got the better of me and I convinced Uncle Peter to tell me everything.  Or at least as much as he trusted me with.  He said that it enabled the host to render himself invisible. Uncle Peter also said there was someone on his team at the time that was trying to kill him. (**Darien remembered all too well that ARNAUD De Fehrn had tried and succeeded in killing KEVIN!**)

He told me that If I succeeded in developing the gland myself, that I should be cautious with my team.  "**But you Weren't!"  Darien cried to the letter as though it was Kevin in the flesh.  It was then that the tears flowed freely once again.  ** I know you are probably wondering why I didn't say anything before.  But, I couldn't Darien I'm sorry I gave my word!  Do you remember the **Bomb Shelter** at the **Cabin**?  I hope so, I need you to go there right away!  "But you're dead!  What use would that be to me now?"  Darien clutched the letter and cried in anguish. ** "KEVIN!  KEVIN! OH, KEVIN! NO!"  The tears were coming in convulsions now.  It couldn't be true.  It had to be a lie.  Why would Kevin create a gland if he knew that Uncle Peter already had?**

Repeat this to no one and destroy the letter immediately upon reading it.  If anyone were to read this...well...let's just say that you would be in great danger. Come to the cabin **SOON Darien PLEASE!**  There's something there you need to see.  I developed the gland for you and no one else brother. I used  your own **DNA.  **So you see when the gland was implanted in Simon Cole it was unable to function as it was intended.  However, as we soon found out it had a few small problems we thought were fixed.  

Don't let them have the gland Dare PLEASE!  And, whatever you do **DON'T LET THE 'FISH' HAVE IT!**  I worked for him too as you know!   Keep close to the family especially Aunt Celia and **DAD! ** Dad's another story in itself.  We both know Aunt Celia went kinda nuts when the authorities told her that Uncle Peter was killed in the lab explosion.   That in itself says how much she needs you. 

  


 I love you **'DARE'** I always have. You were always smarter than me. I know you never thought you were and that's probably my fault as much as it was Uncle Peter's.  Remember when you helped me on those experiments without telling Uncle Peter 'and' my chemistry assignments?  I would never have made it without you Dare I miss you.  And, running away just adds to the problem.   (**How'd he know I ran away?** I don't get it Kevin how...) I always have my ways, **Ebert's** my contact. Talk to him. 

Love,

Kevin

P.S. Please come SOON you're in '**Grave' DANGER**!  **Arnaud** is gaining on you. (**How does he...?  Arnaud doesn't even know I'm here!**)

~*~*~*~*

Darien walked heavily down the stairs once again. He didn't know how long he'd been up there, but his body was telling him it had been quite some time.  As he reached the bottom of the stairwell he looked up and saw Bobby still sound asleep on the sofa.  Making his way to the kitchen for a snack the pounding in his head became almost excruciating.

~*~*~*~

Hobbes woke to the sound of Darien's screams.

_Darien_?  Hobbes asked in bewilderment.  As he sat up on the couch he reached out and gripped the side of the couch before he fell.  Sitting up he settled his head in his hands.  He was disoriented as to his whereabouts and thought at first it had all been just a crazy dream.

Hobbes was shaken into reality however when the only response to his query were screams from his partner that seemed to be coming from the Kitchen.  Shaking off the remainder of sleep, he set off to investigate.

Upon arriving at the kitchen everything seemed as it should be at first.  But, within seconds Hobbes found Darien grabbing furiously at the back of his neck.  As he had so many times before.

"AW CRAP!  Fawkes!  Why didn't you say somethin' partner?! Bobby asked while quickly dialing the keep.  He received only looks of despair for his comments.****

"Claire, where are you?!  Crap!"  Fawkes needed the counteragent NOW!  Hobbes watched Fawkes in horror.  Why hadn't he asked Claire for a dose just in case?  Hobbes could only kick himself now; the damage was done.****

Claire looked infuriatingly at her phone.  She almost had that tracker working.  She couldn't believe it.  A few more minutes and she most likely would have been able to get out of this place and off to get Fawkes.  But, instead, she was reaching for the bloody phone.  

Though she was rather upset she tried to put that in the back of her mind as she answered.  Shock registered across her face as she listened intently to the caller.

"Hel-lo?"  Claire asked calmer than she would've liked after hearing Bobby's last comments.  But, not reacting was her style as usual.  

"Calm down Bobby!  Where are you?  Did you find Darien?  Tell me... what's wrong!  Now!  Tell me what's happening?!  Please Bobby, have you found Darien?"  Claire felt like reaching through the phone and shaking him to make him answer her.

"Uh…yeah... yeah... I found him alright keep.  In fact, he's...he's about to go into full blown madness.  We're at the house... you know Darien's place...the one from...from when the kid was a kid... ya know the one I'm talkin' about Claire?"

"Yes Bobby, I know it.  I'll be there in a couple of hours."  Claire said.  Gathering her things that she would need she finished the phone conversation before hanging up and heading out the door.

"Fine, but hurry I don't know how much time Fawkes hasor if Ican even hold the kid off.  In his state I just don't know Claire.  Just get here fast okay keep?"

"I can't believe he's already that far…he should only be…"

"I know, but keep, we have no way of knowing what the kid did those two days."  Bobby interrupted.

"Yes I know, I'm sorry Bobby.  It's just that I wish Darien would take better care of himself"

"I think we're both in agreement on that one keep!"

"I'm on my way.  See you soon.  And Bobby..."

"Yeah Claire!"

"Be Careful!"  Dead silence filled the air.  "I will!  Now get goin'!  I'll see ya when ya get here!"

"Alright I'm leaving 'now'."  With that the two hung up their respective phones and got to the task of saving their friend.

~*~*~*~

**"Albert**, Do you mind going over the speed limit some so that we can get there 'today'?"  Claire asked apprehensively.  

The official cut her off on the way out and insisted he go.  She couldn't believe it.  Darien was exactly where she thought he was all along.  Sure, she had his tracker almost pinpointed, but had the damn official not insisted she and Alex track 'that' way.  Darien would most likely not be 'in' this mess.

"I already am ma'am!"  Ebert's commented bringing her out of her reverie.

"Well... do you mind going a little faster than you are then?!"

"I thought you'd never ask doctor.  Just one question miss Keeply."

"What's that Albert?"  Claire asked as she sat nervously willing Eberts to make this bucket of bolts move faster.

"What should I say If we get pulled over?"  Claire looked at him in shock as the blood drained from her face.

"Don't get pulled over!  But...if we happen to...well… just…uhm...I've got it!

"Wh-what?"  Ebert's asked fearfully.

"Act extremely sick."

**"WHAT?"  **Ebert's eyes grew wide as he looked over at Claire then back to the road nervously.****

"Just do it okay."

"But uhm…miss Keeply…I'm the one that's driving."

Claire looked over at him as realization hit her.  He was right.

"How about this I'm pregnant and going into premature labor…and…oh I've got it you're my husband and you're extremely worried about me, your wife.  How's that?"

Ebert's looked away eyes bulging and nervous as ever.  He could only hope NO ONE pulled them over.

~*~*~*~

While he was on the phone with Claire Bobby hadn't noticed the sudden silence. 

But, as he hung up he noticed it and began to look around urgently for his partner.

"Fawkes?  Fawkes where are ya partner?  'C'mon, answer me!  Where are ya my friend."  Bobby asked looking around with no results.

As he went around the corner to the pantry he found Darien sprawled out on the floor unconscious. ****

**"Darien!!!"**

No answer.  Bobby stooped down to see what he could do without thinking about his own safety should Fawkes wake up in full blown madness.  It looked as though Fawkes had hit his head on the cabinet. 

There was blood on the counter, and on the floor around Darien's head. 

"Oh Great!  Now, what am I supposed to do Fawkes?" 

Lifting Darien's arm Bobby turned his wrist to get a good look at the snake tattoo

**"Aw Crap!" ** Bobby said after noticing only one segment left on Darien's mostly red tattoo.

Finding a cloth, he ran it under the faucet and got it wet.  Keeping one eye on Fawkes the entire time.

Once he was finished he wrung out the rag and knelt down next to Darien where he pressed the cloth against his head.  He received only a low moan out of Fawkes for his efforts.

~*~*~*~

Sitting alone on the kitchen floor with Darien's bleeding unconscious head in his lap Bobby began to panic.  The bleeding was intent on not stopping that he was sure of.  Bobby began to wonder as he sat in the silence nursing over his friend.  Even if they got the bleeding to stop would Fawkes ever 'really' be okay again?

"Fawkes **Why'd ya go** **hittin'** **your head so 'Damn' hard for partner?** Man, I sure hope Claire gets here soon."

The cloth Bobby was using had already soaked all the way through. 

Though Bobby was no expert on the matter even 'he' knew that if it didn't stop '_soon'_, Fawkes wouldn't have much of at anything.  _Except for maybe a nice headstone right next Kevin. _

Fawkes was too important to him 'and' Claire for the guy to up and die on them.  Bobby knew Claire cared for Fawkes more than a **Keeper** would or even should for that matter.  She shouldn't be fishin' off the company pier, but that was 'his' motto not hers.  Even so, she'd stuck to it 'so far'.  At least as far as he knew she had.  

Shaking off the present train of thought memories of Fawkes began rushing through Bobby's mind good and bad.  

~*~*~*~

Claire ran through the door yelling for  Bobby or Darien!

Hobbes was about to pass out himself and was grateful for the intrusion to happen at that particular moment.  _Relief showed brightly across Bobby's face as he heard the voice of Claire ring through the house._

"In here Claire!  Hurry he's not doin' so good Claire!"  As she entered the kitchen Claire saw the blood drying on the floor and on the cabinet.  However, it didn't register what it was from until she noticed Bobby on the floor with a blood soaked rag pressed up against Darien's unconscious head. 

"What on **Earth...**?  Claire exclaimed as she ran to Darien's aide.

"Like I said Claire, he was going **QSM**.  I don't know exactly what happened to give him this,"  Bobby removed the rag to reveal a large gash on Darien's head. 

From the looks of things I'm guessing he hit his head during another attack.  When I called you he was almost over one.  But, when I came back  bam,"  Bobby smacked his hands together.  "I found Fawkes on the floor 'bleeding'.  Now Claire, before you get all distracted there with his injuries and all though ...could you...uh..."   Claire's eyes widened when she noticed the tattoo.

"Oh!  Of course Bobby."   With that she dug into her bag and withdrew the necessary needle and removed any bubbles.

"Thank goodness he wasn't fully **mad**.  We were afraid we were going to walk in here and find you 'both' dead."  Ebert's commented as he watched Claire depress the plunger into Darien's neck.

Claire looked over her shoulder at Ebert's and smiled. 

"**That was a scary thought!  **Now that I got his bleeding under control, maybe we can get him to the van and back to the agency.  Bobby?  Albert?"  Claire motioned for their help. 

"Claire, don't you think we should take him to a hospital?"  Bobby asked.

"It's too risky his blood is saturated with quicksilver and you know as well as I what could happen if anyone found out.  Besides the fact that the official would have our jobs.  I'd feel better if we get him back to the agency where I can run some tests."  Bobby nodded.

"Keep pressure on that Bobby...Albert can you get a hold of him under his arms?  We need to do this s-l-ow and ea-sy."

As carefully and easily as possible the three of them carried Darien to the van.  "Boy, I didn't think Agent Fawkes would be this heavy!"  Ebert's stated through a reddening face.  

"He just works out ya know EBERT'S!" Bobby said sarcastically through clenched teeth, sounding out his name.  

**"Whatever ROBERT, but it doesn't look like this is any easier for you."  Bobby shot Ebert's a glare as he stepped out the door.**

**"You sayin' Bobby Hobbes don't look like he works out?  'Cause let me tell ya Bobby Hobbes works out everyday, my friend."**

**"Well, ex-cuse me for saying ANYTHING ROBERT!!"**

**"Yeah, well..."  **Hobbes was cut short when Claire grabbed his bare arm in anger and when he looked up the glare from her eyes was enough to make him want to crawl in the deepest hole he could find.****

"Will you two please **stop it** you're giving 'me' a migraine.  Who knows what you'd be doing to poor Darien if he were **CONSCIOUS!**"  Claire screamed which forced her to bring a hand up to rub at her temple before continuing.  "And furthermore..."

"Claire!"  Bobby reached for her hand which was still rubbing at her temple.  "Claire," he said softer.  "It's okay the kids gonna be fine...you're gonna fix him up...right?"  Claire nodded her head as the tears began to fall.  Shaking off the emotional reverie the three agents picked Darien's limp form up once more and continued on their way practically dropping him upon arriving at the van. 

"Careful Guys!"  

"Yeah I know.  At least we got him here."  Bobby remarked.

"Thank heavens for that!"  Claire said and they headed for the agency.

~*~*~*~*

In the days that passed.  Claire, Bobby, Ebert's, and even the official took shifts in watching over and caring for Darien.  He had suffered a severe concussion.  No one dared leave his side.  When he awoke Claire would be running more tests.  For now the gland seemed fine, but Darien...Claire was beginning to contemplate Fort Leavitt if he didn't wake soon.   

~*~*~*~*

"Claire?"

"Yes Bobby, what is it?"  Claire asked while looking through a microscope at some of the test samples she'd taken.

"Do you think the kid is gonna be...uh ...well…do you think...?"  Claire looked up from the microscope, smiled, walked over to Bobby, and lay a hand on his shoulder looking on at what had become 'their' patient.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Bobby.  Darien is tougher than you think.  However, even so all we can do is wait and hope right now until he regains consciousness."  Claire turned to go back to her slides.  On the way there she heard a loud moan coming from behind her.

"Bobby, did you...?"

"Hey...wuh...huh?  Darien rubbed at the bandaged on his head which only gave him a wave of a mixture of dizziness and pain for the action. 

**"Ow!  What?"**

"Be careful Darien. You've got quite a gash.  Do you remember how you did it?  Not exactly, I remember kneeling on the floor in the middle of a qsm attack.  Hobbes, came in…he left…I got up after a minute or so …then…everything's black from there on.  What happened?"

As far as we can tell you hit your head on the kitchen cabinet during a qsm attack.  You were bleeding quite a bit, but we were able to get that under control.  I gave you six stitches and I need to run a few in a few hours now that you're awake.  You have a severe concussion so you need to get as much rest as you can."

"Wait a minute! Claire!"  He reached up and grabbed Claire by the elbow.  Startled she looked on in surprise.

"Did you say it was during a qsm attack?"

"Yes, why?  Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, remember I told you I had just recovered from an attack and had stood up when everything went black.  You know as well as I do that if I'd gone qsm I would have at least remembered the attack, falling, or something.  But, Claire I don't all I remember is standing up, I was fine for the most part then blackness.  So you tell me Claire what happened?"

"I…I don't know Darien."

Hobbes stood there with recognition coming across his face.

"I bet somebody put sumthin in yer food partner or maybe somebody was hiding in the pantry cause ya know Fawkes that pantry door was open my friend."

Darien settled back down restlessly against the hospital bed.  "How'd I get up here anyway?"

"I called Claire and she came runnin' that's how partner. 

"Hobbes, where'd my letter go?"

"You mean this?!"  Hobbes waved the envelope tauntingly in the air. 

"Yeah Hobbes!  Now give it here"  Fawkes reached for it with no results a wave of dizziness sent him crashing to the bed.

"Bobby would you please stop teasing him and give Darien the bloody letter."

"Sorry keep,  Bobby Hobbes wasn't thinkin' there for a minute.  You okay my friend?"  Seeing a nod of assurance from his partner Hobbes tucked the letter into Darien's weakened hand.

Bobby sat quietly by Darien's bed as he watched him fall silently into a deep drug induced sleep.

Alex was ordered from the official to drive Darien's car back safely since she was only going to fly back anyway.  This would save on the company budget.

She was ordered under no circumstances was she to harm his vehicle.  He was quite paranoid when he learned someone else was returning with it.  He called it his BABY!

Alex laughed thinking he was just as paranoid as Hobbes when it came to his car, but then so was she.

~*~*~*~

Darien had found what he was looking for.  Now all he had to worry about was how was he going to get to the cabin once he'd recovered enough to go there?  And, somehow he had to find a way to talk to **Ebert's** preferably BEFORE he left**. ** He just didn't know how or when it would be.

FINIS 


End file.
